


Just a little help.

by HomestuckCosplayer12



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomestuckCosplayer12/pseuds/HomestuckCosplayer12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dirk has affection issues and Jake has to help him. <br/>Setting: College<br/>Situation: Dirk and Jake decide to study for there Anatomy test on Monday.. but their relationship ends up taking a turn for the worse.. instead of for better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1.

Jake smiled to himself, shrugging off his sleep shirt and putting a cleaner one on. He looked around his messy, but satisfactory dorm for his book bag. He let a small Aha when he spotted it. Walking to it, he removed the flash cards he had made earlier in the week and put them in his vintage Indiana Jones messenger bag. Placing the strap on his shoulder, he locked his dorm key in his pocket, and walked up the stairs to the fourth floor. He looked at the signs and spotted the one marked ‘410 to 429 This Way ‘ and followed down the long corridor, coming up to room 413. He knocked once, with an ever holding smile on his face, for he hasn’t hung out with Dirk in ages. Even if they weren’t hanging out, and were studying…they were still together. When he knocked, he remembered why they hadn’t hung out; Dirk wouldn't allow it…he always was making up plans or claiming to being tired, and brought up the PDA rule the school created a while back. Growing up, Jake knew Dirk hadn't had a lot of physical contact, but when him and Dirk started up their thing, he started becoming affectionate, as expected, and that seemed to always make Dirk feel… and look tense. He would love to hold hands or cuddle on the futon with his boyfriend, but he couldn't, for Dirk always had an excuse. Dirk opened the door and gave Jake a little smile, actually offering him his hand. He wasn't going to flip out, he made a promise to himself. 

"Hey, English."

Jake looked down at the outstretched hand and smiled wider.

”Hello Strider…”

A bit of disbelief that Dirk was.. allowing this sort of attention after giving the cold shoulder on it. Carefully, he took Dirks hand in his own, entwining the fingers, and holding them loosely. He felt the warmth of Dirks hand reach into his toes. He missed this. He had wanted this for awhile but couldn’t well have it. Jake stepped in, refusing to let go of Dirks hand, it being the only way they were linked. He shrugged off his messenger bag, and hesitated going any farther in affections. He didn’t want to ask, seeming desperate, but he also wanted to feel the flicker of electricity running through his frame, when Dirk and he locked lips. He looked about, seeing the notes he had mentioned and his smile faltered a little. Were they going to just study? Jake could see Dirk swallow hard, then proceeded to squeeze Jake's hand softly. He didn't speak for a few moments, but when he did, he was surprisingly quiet. Closing the door, Dirk pulled Jake softly over to the futon and sits down, trying to relax into it.

"You're going to have to teach me all this affectionate stuff, you know."

He clears his throat and speaks a bit louder next time. 

"I grew up alone and I didn't have the luxury of this sort of thing. It's probably one of the only things that has ever scared me   
this much, to the point where I avoid people in general."

It sounded like Dirk had prepared to give this speech for weeks…

"I really trust you, though, and the only kind of contact I had was violence. So… Teach me?" 

He says again, the words barely tumbling from his lips. Jake frowned and looked down, rubbing a thumb over Dirk’s hand. He stayed quiet for a moment, before looking up and letting out a small sigh. 

“Dirk...love, being affectionate isn’t as hard as you want to make it seem. Its easier than it looks, I assure you. When we first started dating, you seemed so easy to be with about it. But as our relationship progressed… you stopped liking the affection I was trying to give you. I know it was hard for you to grow up. I understand. But if you didn’t like it then, how are you going to really react if I try to teach you?”

Jake’s words faded as he closed. He squeezed Dirk’s hand softly, and layed back against the futon, waiting for the response that could take awhile. Dirk was sitting their quietly now, frowning a bit some at Jake's words.. or that’s what Jake had thought, taking in his appearance. 

"I thought I was ready then, but, like I said, it scared me. I know I'm ready now. All I want is to be able to be affectionate with you. I even started shaving again so I don't have that irritating stubble for kissing and what not.." 

Dirk frowns further and looks at him, laying back slowly and leaning over to softly kiss his lips. They probably haven't shared a kiss in a few months, and Dirk looked like he was actually enjoying it. Dirk let out a gentle sigh, squeezing his hand gently and breaking the kiss fairly quickly, though.

"I'm sorry."

Jake had closed his eyes, when they kissed, and smiled, even after Dirk had moved away. He followed Dirks lips, shaking his head at his apology, and pressing their lips together once more. He snaked his arms around Dirks neck, and smiled, carefully letting himself onto Dirks lap. He kissed Dirk longer, caught up in the moment to slow down. Jake threaded his fingers through Dirks hair. He moved as close as he could to Dirk, feeling his warmth… something he hasn’t been able to feel in months.The sudden affections made Jake feel Dirk go tense under him,and deep breaths began coming out of his nose, more than what was probably healthy. He instantly froze and closed his eyes, removing himself from Dirk and stepping away. Jake put his head down and let his shoulders slump. He had forgotten what Dirk had said… not minutes before. The kiss brought on the hasty affections, a warm tingle had radiated through is body , and he hadn’t wanted it to dullen. He felt awful for putting Dirk on the spot like he did. He didn’t know what to do, or say so he stayed quiet, refusing to move. Dirk seemed surprised when Jake pulled away, sitting there just as quietly and focusing on calming himself down. He then softly frowns and reaches out to take Jake's hand softly, squeezing it. 

"What's wrong, now?"

He asks and tugs him a bit closer.

"I didn't say that you needed to stop, English." His words faded, and he bit his lip slightly.

“I…I know but I could feel you tensing and you were breathing abnormally... and I didn’t realize I was pushing it too far. I… I was being a bad boyfriend for forcing you into that situation… I’m sorry. I needed to stop..we need to stop…”   
Jake was still looking down, and his words faded into nothing, mumbling the last few words.  
Dirk stood up and sighed, shuffling forward and wrapping his arms around Jake again, hugging him gently. Dirk slowly eased into the hug, making it more tightly and pressing close against the Jake.

"You weren't being a bad boyfriend. I was doing okay for the most part, I swear.. Just relax, Jake." 

Jake half smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around Dirk. After a moment he heard a knock, and guessed that was the food Dirk had ordered.

“You better get that…” 

Jake said quietly, unwrapping his arms from Dirk and shuffling to the futon, taking a seat, and sitting criss cross looking over the flashcards he had made, and brought. He rested an arm on his knee and propped up his head, looking over them once more, for something to keep his busy. Where was their relationship even going..? It seemed to start turning in the wrong direction.


	2. Turn for the Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end this short... I'm beginning a longer DirkJake story so I needed this one to be over with. Sorry its also Short in general.

Dirk blinked, disappointment crossing his face as Jake took his seat and looked to the door. Grabbing his wallet, he got out the correct amount, and opened the door slowly, handling the food with care when it was given to him. After closing the door, he decided to flashstep to the kitchen and put down the food, then back to Jake. Upon seating himself next to Jake, he put a tentative hand, entwining it with Jake’s, and pulling him closer. 

“I’m sorry I acted this way. It’s just fairly difficult to get used to it.”

Jake shrugged, and looked back down to his cards, then to his watch. Dirk checked his wall clock. It was only 10 pm; Jake wouldn’t leave…would he? 

“Dirk, I’m a bit tired tonight. I think I’m going to take my leave. Sorry to go so soon.” 

Dirk frowned and his heart sunk, down through the floor. He felt Jake pulling away, and he didn’t know what to do. He remained a tight grip on Jake, and pulled him back down onto the futon. Before Jake could protest, Dirk pressed his lips to his, where Jake had to wrap an arm around Dirk’s neck, to keep himself from falling back. Jake’s eyes closed slowly, and he put the other arm around his neck, keeping a strong hold. Dirk was nervous, but Jake seemed to be reacting in a good way. Dirk wrapped his arms around Jake’s waist and pulled him in to his lap, running his hands up and down Jake’s sides as they lip-locked. Jake was first to break the kiss, leaning his forehead against Dirk’s.

“I thought… you were scared of this sort of thing?”

Dirk shook his head, though he still felt nervous, and a bit like he was in a tight space. The feelings passed, but he knew they would come back. 

“I’m getting used to it..” 

Jake smiled and chuckled, kissing him once more, and he kissed back, closing his eyes, not worrying about what would happen, for he was doing nothing wrong.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After that night, Dirk found himself getting detention for PDA, when he was caught holding Jake’s hand at lunch, or they were found lip-locked in the Library, or sometimes the locker room. Their relationship turned for the worse, in the end. Dirk never thought this would become easy, but he just needed a little help.


End file.
